


Dead Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 72nd Hunger Games, two lovers from separate districts defied everything to stay together. They sowed the seeds of revolution in the volatile country, leading the way for the star crossed lovers of district 12 to set fire to the revolution which Panem so desperately craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So a while ago, I was in this really fun hunger games roleplay on tumblr, and when it ended, I didn't want to let go of the amazing characters, so I integrated them into an AU. It might be good, might be bad, I don't know yet. I'll add tags as I go, and I might be erratic with updates. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to let me know! I'm open to any constructive criticism.

Thump.

Pyria Grimm let out a small snore, still asleep in the tiny and gray room that she shared with her younger siblings. Light faintly trickled in through the window. A few toys scattered the room in between the two beds. A small rug covered the hard concrete floor, providing a small amount of color to the droll room. The lanky brunette rolled over, and her arm splayed off the side of the bed, brushing the floor. 

SLAM.

Pyria fell out of her bed in a disheveled heap, "PYRIA!" Her mother howled, flinging the door open. "You were supposed to be awake an hour ago! Have you seriously forgotten what day it is?" 

"What the hell, mom?" Pyria groaned, but then it hit her, "Oh. Shit."

"Get ready. Now." Her mother grumbled, placing the brightly colored dress on Pyria's bed. "I'm having a difficult enough time dealing with Lilia and Jason as it is, the least you could do is show some responsibility."

"Yes ma'am," Pyria muttered in reply as the woman slammed behind her. "Maybe if you weren't such a damn hypocrite." She muttered under her breath. Pyria stood up and picked up the dress. It was a nice dress, but she had been wearing it for every reaping day since she was twelve, and it was far too short. When she changed into it, she sighed and stared into a mirror. 

Pyria went over to the small dresser and picked up a pair of shorts to wear under. The problems of outgrowing clothes you received as a twelve year old. She quickly fixed her hair before leaving the safety of the tiny gray room.

Predictably, Jason was running around naked, while Lilia was yelling about who knows what. "Lilia, chill out. Jason, if you don't put some clothing on, the naked monster is going to get you, and you don't want that!" She faked a grin.

"No! I hate the naked monster!" Jason ran into the bedroom, presumably to remove his birthday suit. 

Pyria's grin faded, "I'm going to go ahead and go, I told Brooke I'd meet up with her before the reaping starts. Moral support and all," She opened the door, "See you later." She went through and slammed it.

The tall brunette walked quickly towards the square, sneaking up behind her best friend. Pyria hugged the petite red head tightly, "BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE."

Brooke whipped around and returned the hug, "PYRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

They parted, grinning. "Excited for another year of watching children being sent off to their deaths?" Brooke laughed.

"Of course. It's my favorite thing in the world, you know," Pyria rolled her eyes, "My mother might actually be the most irritating person on the planet."

"What'd she do this time, boo?" Brooke frowned, "Do I needa break some skulls?"

Pyria burst into laughter, "No, don't worry. She's just acting like a hypocrite. Apparently I'm not responsible enough, even when I'm taking care of Lil and Jason into odd hours in the morning. I think she's just mad because I'm the only one who can keep them under control."

"You're just good with kids, especially with Jay," Brooke smiled as they were yelled at to get into the corral, "Only a few more of these to go."

"As long as you and I aren't picked, I'm happy as a clam."

The duo were checked in, and went to join the other sixteen year old girls. Soon after, the square quieted. Hyatia, a scrawny woman with electric yellow hair, approached the front of the stage. On the other side of her was the mayor of District 9, a right old prick, and the three victors from previous years. A video talking about the dark days (Which came on every single year) was mocked endlessly by Pyria and Brooke, who mouthed and acted out the words with enough drama to make any Capitol citizen jealous. Surely it aggravated someone, but neither of them cared enough to stop. When the video was over, Hyatia approached the girls bowl. Pyria's breath hitched. A paper was drawn out, open, read.

"Pyria Grimm!" 

Pyria froze in terror, "No way," The rest of the district's eyes were placed solely upon her. 

"I'm going to volunte-"

"Brooke, if you volunteer, I swear to god I will murder you before you set foot anywhere near the arena," Pyria hissed, as she slowly made her way up to the stage. She climbed up, staring at her friends, her family, while Hyatia pulled out a name from the other bowl.

"Len Schneider!" 

Pyria went pale. There was absolutely no way. Her best friend since childhood couldn't be in the arena with her. He couldn't. But he was. 

Len's mess of black hair bobbed as he came up to the stage. Pyria stared in horror, praying for someone to volunteer for him. Not a soul did. 

"Shake hands you two, come on," Hyatia egged them on, and they obeyed, apologetic looks plastered on their faces. She quickly pushed them into the justice building, leaving both teenagers to contemplate their fates.


End file.
